Sheldon 2 point 0
by Trust.Hope.Love
Summary: This is my first Shenny fic. I wrote this for "Hanabi's 'Sheldon Wants A Baby' Challenge."


**_Disclaimer:_**_ If I owned TBBT, Shenny would have happened by now._

**_AN:_**_ I know nothing about physics. I've seen approximately 3 seasons of TBBT, so if the characters seem OOC or anything, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it. :)_

Hanabi's 'Sheldon Wants A Baby' Challenge:

**Prompt: **As a joke, Penny tells Sheldon that she wants to have his baby. But she's shocked when Sheldon not only agrees but shows her plans to live with her and raise their child. He even provides kindergarten options and monetary plans for Penny and their child - and even a plan to conceive a second and possibly third child.

**Challenge: **Include this line: "I'm happy, but you don't like me."

**Word Count: **1000 (Minimum)

* * *

"Anything Can Happen Thursday" and "Sheldon Free Saturday" have been occurring almost every week since the Arctic incident about a year ago, and the boys have been leaving Sheldon out each and every time. So, he and Penny have been spending a lot more time together. They've become each other's best friends and confidants. Despite his not liking human contact, he's noticed he doesn't mind it from Penny so much – he actually relishes it.

Due to this increased interaction, he notices that tonight Penny seems _off_ somehow.

"Penny?" He asks hesitantly. Just because they're best friends now and he doesn't mind her touch, doesn't mean he's completely mastered human social interactions.

"Yes, Sheldon?" She looks up at him questioningly from her seat beside him on his couch.

"I have noticed that something seems _off_ with you. Would you like to talk about it?" He asks, not looking at her and concentrating on his food.

She shakes her head. "No, honey, but thank you."

"I've been told that talking things out can help." He tries once more.

"I…okay." She sighs. "I talked to my mom and sister earlier. They kept going on and on about all these girls I graduated with, how they're all getting married and having babies. Then they started asking me when I would be getting married and having babies. When I told them I didn't know, they both got really quiet and I could tell that they were both disappointed." She rolls her eyes. "I mean, right now, you're the only guy I know that I would want to have a baby with." Her eyes go wide and she covers her mouth with her hand as she realizes what she just said and to whom she just said it.

Sheldon's eyes go wide as well, but a little smile crosses his lips as he stands and strides to his desk.

Penny thinks she's just blown it and that she's about to be banished, but his non-creepy smile confused her.

As he grabs some papers from his desk, he starts talking. "I agree. You're the only woman I know that I would want to have a baby with too. Your beauty, your brawn, my brains – they would rule the world. Which is why I have drafted these." He hands her the papers he got out of the drawer as he reaches the couch again.

Penny looks on in awe as Sheldon speaks, then looks through the papers as Sheldon watches her to decipher her reaction.

They're so caught up in each other and their discussion that they don't hear the other three guys enter the apartment.

"Sheldon…" She pauses. "Honey, how long have you been thinking about this?" She looks at him and tilts her head trying to figure him out.

He looks down and wrings his fingers together. "Uh…" He hesitates before looking back up at her. "Since that first night you took care of me when I was sick." He says with a shrug.

The three guys standing in the doorway look at each other baffled and confused.

Penny looks at Sheldon with a soft smile. "Sweetie…" She almost coos. "Are you sure about this? If we do this, we're gonna do it the natural way not in a lab." She tells him seriously and hands him back one of the papers. "It'll involve touching and messiness. It'll probably be sticky and everything you don't like." She says looking into his eyes.

He twitches for a minute thinking, then nods. "You'll be happy?" He asks quietly, looking directly into her eyes.

She nods softly. "I'm happy, but you don't love me." She shakes her head. "I…we don't love each other. Honey…" She sighs. "What would everybody say?"

He seems to retreat into himself a little. "But…I-I do love you." He says looking into her eyes. "You're my best friend. I know I annoy you and you annoy me and we fight, but we also understand each other. You know that I don't have any social skills and help me through those inadequacies. I just don't know how you could like me or how I help you."

Penny looks amazed for a minute before shaking her head. "Honey, you help me out all the time. You loaned me money when I needed it without any expectations other than paying you back when I was able. You support me, even when you think I'm making a bad decision. You call me out when I make a bad decision, but allow me to make my own choice anyway. You teach me something new every day." She pauses to take a breath and think.

Sheldon speaks up hesitantly, thinking she's finished. "But…you don't love me." He says sadly.

"Honey…" She says trying to get him to look at her. "Sheldon, sweetie, look at me please." She says when he doesn't look up. Finally, he looks up and she continues. "Honey, I _do_ love you." Before she can continue, they hear gasps from the doorway and they see the guys standing there with looks of shock, sadness, and pain on their faces – the last two on Leonard's face.

"How could you do this? I thought…" Leonard begins, but Penny cuts him off.

"What? You thought what? That you have some sort of claim over me? We were never in a relationship. We went on one date Leonard." She shakes her head. "After that stunt you guys pulled in the Arctic, you're lucky I'm still talking to you and that I didn't hog-tie and castrate you."

Leonard looks a little shocked, before waving her off. "Sheldon? You don't have feelings! Plus, you know I had dibs." He breaks out his whiny voice.

Penny sees Sheldon's hurt face and speaks up. "Dibs?" She says tackling that one first. "You can't have _dibs_ on a person. That's not how life works." She shakes her head. "Seriously? I've been friends with you all for three years, and even I know Sheldon has feelings. _Everyone_ has feelings. He may not show them like most people, but you'd think the people who call themselves his best friends would know that." She shakes her head disgustedly.

"Thank you Penny." Sheldon says standing up. "Shall we go to your apartment to discuss our progeny who will rule the world?" He asks holding out his hand to help her stand up, then begins leading her to the door – neither let go.

"Yea, let's discuss these plans you've written up." She says as they walk through the door of Sheldon's apartment, leaving the three guys standing there in shock.

Raj, now that Penny is gone, speaks up. "What just happened? Did Sheldon say _progeny_?"

Howard nods. "As in babies? And some sort of plans?"

Raj nods. Both look over to Leonard.

"You okay dude?" Raj asks as they see his blank look.

Leonard shakes his head. "I need a drink…multiple drinks." He says walking to the kitchen to grab the alcohol.

As Leonard gets drunk, Penny and Sheldon make their plans.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asks knowing how hurt he gets thinking about the Arctic and when accused of not having feelings.

"I find that even though I am sad, I am quite happy as well. Nobody, except my family, has stood up for me like that before." He says with a smile.

Penny gives him a sad smile and squeezes the hand still in her grasp. "Aww, honey, I'm sorry. I know they're your friends, but I really can't stand them right now." She shakes her head. "Okay sweetie. Let's move on to these plans of yours." She says spreading the papers out on her coffee table.

Sheldon looks at them and rearranges them into the _correct_ order, and then begins speaking. "Okay. So, first we'll need to be in a relationship, get married, and move in together. Meemaw will kill me if you are pregnant before we get married." He points to the first paper. "Preferably we'll be able to move somewhere within this school district," he says pointing to a paper. "They have the best pre-school, kindergarten, and higher up schools. It's close to the university and it's close to where you usually go for most of your auditions." He points to another paper. "There's a financial plan, so you can focus on auditions and being a mother without working at The Cheesecake Factory, if you don't want to. You could go back to school as well, but that's your choice. There's a plan for how many progeny we want and how we'll want to raise them." He concludes pointing to the final paper. "I…" He takes a breath. "Each plan has leeway, so we can adjust them to fit what we both want, these are merely guidelines for now." He tells her.

"Aww, honey. Thank you." She says with a wide smile. "I know that took a lot of self-control and I really appreciate it. I'm going to hug you now." She warns him as she leans in.

He stiffens at first, but slowly relaxes and wraps his arms around her as well. She sighs into his chest as she feels him relax.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ This was my first TBBT fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. :) _


End file.
